


Queen Of Hell

by spellmanmanor



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Battle, Hell, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: After finding out that she isn't the only Morningstar and contender to the throne of Hell, Sabrina must fight for her place as Queen. Turns out, that's a lot harder to do than she expected.(I'm terrible at summaries so just read the story lol)
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith





	Queen Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> There is no time paradox in this story so there is only one Sabrina. Her family knows that she is Queen of Hell xx

Sabrina marched through the corridors of the palace in Hell, heading towards the throne room to discuss some matters with Lilith. She wasn't really in the mood for Hell business today but she had no choice. 'Downside to being Queen.' She thought as she quickly checked her phone. Her and Nick hadn't been on the best terms lately and they had just had a big fight before she'd left. He hadn't replied to her messages it seemed. As she was continuing to scroll through her notifications, she banged into someone, sending them both flying back into the ground. "Oh Satan! I'm so sorry!" A girl's voice gasped and a pale hand with long, dark nails was held out to help her up. Sabrina took it and stood up, looking at the girl standing in front of her. She was pale and hand long white straight hair. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown like Sabrina's and she was dressed in a flowy red and black dress. "It's okay, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Sabrina said, brushing down her own clothes. "I'm Sabrina." She said, holding her hand out to shake. The girl gasped. "Your majesty! I do beg your pardon!" She said, curtsying. Sabrina laughed. "There's really no need for that, please." She said. The girl straightened up and took Sabrina's hand to shake. "I'm Liliana. Is it true you're really from up there? The mortal realm?" She asked, pointing upwards. Sabrina nodded. "Wow, I'd love to visit there one day. I've lived in the underworld my whole life. Father doesn't let me leave the palace most days!" She giggled. "Speaking of which, I need to go find him so do excuse me. It was lovely meeting you, Your Majesty!" She smiled and started walking away. "Just call me Sabrina!" Sabrina called after her. "As you wish!" She replied and disappeared down the corridor. 

Sabrina wondered who Liliana's father could be for her to live in the palace, and why he wouldn't allow her out most days. She shook the questions from her mind as she entered the throne room and approached Lilith, who was sat on a small chair below the throne. "Good Morning Lilith." Sabrina cheerfully said as she sat on the front. "Morning Your Majesty." Lilith sarcastically replied. "The Dark Lord wants to hold a meeting with you. He'll be here any minute." She said and on cue, Lucifer came sauntering into the room. "Beloved daughter! So nice to see you settling so nicely on the throne, but I'm afraid there's been a bit of a change of plan." He smirked. Sabrina raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked. "After seeing you handle some of the duties that come with being the monarch of Hell, I just really don't think you're the right fit. So, I'm replacing you!" He replied. "What?! No! I worked for this throne, it's mine!" Sabrina argued, standing up. "All due respect, Dark Lord, but Sabrina is the rightful heir of the throne through blood. You said so yourself. Who could you possibly deem worthy enough to take her place?" Lilith asked. A small part of her hoped he would say her, but she knew that was unlikely. Before he could answer, the doors opened and Liliana came into the room. "Ah! Just on time! Sabrina, meet my other daughter, the other Morningstar, your replacement, Liliana!" He exclaimed and clapped his hands together.

Sabrina looked over at Lilith with wide eyes, but Lilith didn't seem very shocked by this announcement. "We've met! Why have you asked me to come here Father?" Liliana asked. "Daughter, you will take Sabrina's place on the throne!" He said nonchalantly. It was Liliana's turn to look shocked now. "You must be mistaken Father. I can't rule Hell!" She said. "You will take Sabrina's place whether you like it or not." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "No!" Sabrina exclaimed, standing up and walking towards him. "I won't give up something that I have spent almost a year fighting for. It is my throne!" She shouted. "Temper, temper Sabrina. That's no way a queen should behave." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Fine, if you're so heaven bent on keeping the throne, we will have to settle this another way. You two will fight for the throne and whoever proves to me that she is most worthy to be the monarch will have the crown. Now begone, all of you, I need time to think what the first task will be." He beckoned them away with his hand. "Father, I can't rule Hell, please just give the throne to Sabrina. She is worthy of ruling, we don't need to fight." Liliana said, her eyes filled with terror. Lucifer waved his hand and Liliana was pushed to the floor by an invisible force. "You will do as your father says Liliana. Now begone, or I'll send you to the dungeon again." He said. She bowed her head and scurried from the room, running past Sabrina and Lilith.

"Did you know my father had another daughter?" Sabrina asked as she and Lilith walked down the corridor. "Yes. He is multiple, though Liliana is the only one he's ever claimed." Lilith told her. "Do you know her well?" The teen asked. "You could say that." Lilith didn't look Sabrina in the eyes. "You best be getting back to the mortal realm before your Aunties come down her and curse me for keeping you past dinner time. Keep a lookout for Lucifer's first task and be careful, Sabrina. I don't think this fight is going to be easy." Lilith said then clicked her fingers and disappeared, leaving Sabrina confused.


End file.
